


Logan

by beforethedawwn



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethedawwn/pseuds/beforethedawwn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I Need To Talk To You

You entered the small cafe and immediately noticed a guy staring at you from a corner booth.  
This wasn’t a stare where you just glance at someone. This was a ‘i know you’ kind of stare. Rather than spend too much time on it you quickly ordered your food and sat at a nearby table tapping your foot impatiently.

There was a time when you had the most understanding of souls but it had turned hard just like the world. No one cared if you were sorry or if you didn’t mean to do a certain thing. Nowadays you either stayed to the shadows or you got killed.  
After a while the guy in the corner was still looking your way and you were glancing in his direction so much now that the next time you did it he had the audacity to wave at you.  
A smile pulled at your lips in disbelief.  
You pulled the note book from your bag and opened it out onto a page marked with a piece of paper. You’d been searching for other mutants for as long as you can remember. There used to be so many but now… now you were lucky if you saw one in a week.  
You rubbed your eyes and stared at the series of scribbled out places you’d looked. Mexico was the next one not yet having a line through it but you were becoming less sure there was anyone here by the day.  
You’d be able to sense them.

Replacing the piece of paper you closed the book and shoved it deep into your bag before looking up and seeing the guy from the corner had gone. A waiter came over with your food to go and you almost jumped when a voice from behind you spoke.  
'You alone?’ You half turned and silently laughed when you saw what you expected. The guy from the corner booth.  
'I am but I driving up to meet someone’ you stood and felt him do the same. Today was not the time for people like this. You hadn’t slept again because of that stupid nightmare that plagued your dreams. 'They’re expecting me soon’ you smiled and headed for the door.

‘May I say yo-’  
'Listen I’d rather you didn’t’ you insisted and walked out the door. You hoped that would be that and the jerk wouldn’t bother you anymore but the world wasn’t like it used to be.  
He caught up to you before you’d even made it to your car.  
'I’m gonna say it anyway. You are one beautiful creature. Seriously I’m a big fan’  
'A bit of advice dude-’  
'Oh how rude of me. Its Donald, Donald Pierce. Please to meet you’ he leaned against the hood of your car and looked you up and down before returning to your eyes. You sighed and tired to smiled.  
'Well Donald next time you wanna use that line on someone remember ladies don’t really like being called creatures’ you opened your car door only for him to slam it shut again.  
'But you’re different right? Because you are a creature’ he slide his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and stared at you.  
Theres never a sure way to tell if someones a mutant of not but right at that second you were sure this guy knew everything about you.  
'I heard you can do a trick that makes you look like an angel’.  
He did know. That was never a good sign.

'I have no idea what you’re talking about. Leave me alone’  
'I think its probably best if you just show me’ he grabbed my arm with a robotic one and grinned when he noticed your stare. 'In a way I’m just like you’  
'In that case you definitely have the wrong person. You’re crazy’ you shrugged him off which was probably the worst thing you could have done because the grip on your arm would have hurt an average person nevermind how you were able to get him off either.  
'Well like I said Isabelle I’m a big fan’ he stepped away from the car and you jumped inside slamming the door and locking them all. 'Have a nice trip’ you swallowed the vile taste in your throat and put the car in drive whilst reaching for your phone from the glove compartment when it started ringing.  
-Logan-  
'You have got to be shitting me’ you pushed the green button and held it to your ear. 'I don’t hear from you for 3 years and the day I do I have some robotic armed jackass telling me hes a big fan of me whilst looking at me like I was a piece of goddamn candy’  
'So Donald paid you a visit huh?’  
'Ahh so you do know him. I don’t want to get dragged into your shit Logan I’m ti-’  
'I need to talk to you… in person’ you stuttered to a stop and parked the car on the side of the road.  
'Why Logan? Is it Charles?’ You swallowed the lump in your throat.  
'No… hes fine. Look just come to the ________ hotel. Las Vegas. As soon as possible’ you closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose.  
'Ok… I’ll be there as soon as I can’ you put the phone down and turned the car back on before flooring it down a street.


	2. Maybe You Should Sit Down

You knocked on the door twice and waited silently for Logan to answer but when the door did open it was a child that stood in front of you not the sharp clawed mutant you were expecting. The girl stared at you for a second before slamming the door in your face. You thought for a minute that maybe you'd gotten the wrong room. That was until the door opened once more and this time Logan gave you the smallest of smiles.  
'Sorry she's a bit problematic'  
'Since when did you travel with a child Logan?' you shut the door behind you and spied the girl sitting on a bed in front of Charles Xavier. 'You've moved Charles?' you stared at him in shock and he shook his head.  
'I don't have time to explain all the bullshit I've just been through I need to show you something' he turned but you stopped him.  
'Why?'  
'In the other room'  
'Why?'  
'Jesus Isabelle just get in the other room' he walked through the door and disappered. You followed after a heartbeat and stopped in front of the TV.  
'You might want to sit for this'  
All your sense went from low to high alert as soon as the words left his lips. You suddenly remembered all the times Charles told you it was possible you'd become a mind reader later on in life. Thank god that never happened because you'd hate to be able to hearing what Logan was thinking right now.  
'And why would sitting make whatever you'd about to say better?'  
'Because it involves Alex Summers' your arse hit the chair before he'd even finished. You swallowed the weird taste in your mouth as he handed you a file.  
It was already open onto a page so creased you knew he'd been looking at it for some time.  
There was a picture of a little boy maybe 5 years old, Possibly younger. His name was Michael.  
You looked up at Logan and frowned gesturing to the file.  
'I don't get it. This is why you called me? Whats this got to do with Alex or me even'  
'Just keep reading' he took a swig of the small bottle of whiskey and ran his hand over his face roughly.  
'Name Michael, age 54 months, genetic strand Isabelle Reed… Alex Su…' you frowned deeper and stopped reading before holding the file up. 'I don't… what is this? What do they need… DNA from what!?' you seemed to have shouted the last part without even meaning to. It could mean anything right. He could just have the same mutation as you and Alex.  
'DNA from you and Alex'  
'For what?' you tried to breath calmly through your nose but it was becoming increasingly difficult.  
'For the boy. For this Michael'  
'I don't…' tears filled your eyes and cascaded down leaving small dark spots on the paper.  
'They made him with your DNA and Alex's which pretty much makes this boy your so-' he jumped when you got up from the chair and all but ran from the room. You held the file out in front of Charles.  
'Explain to me what this is right now!' Charles smiled like he always does even when someone is yelling at him. It had infuriated you the entire time you'd known him. Always so understanding.  
'Isabelle it's so nice to see you again' he looked at the file in your hand and his smile grew bigger 'This is Michael your so-'  
'Shut up'  
'He was made from you and Al-'  
'I said shut up!' you breathed heavily and dropped the file on the floor. The girl called Laura picked it up and looked at the boy on the paper. She smiled and pointed at your name before pointing at you.  
'Yes Laura this is Isabelle. I found her when she was just 16'  
'Shut up Charles'  
'Why is that all you and Logan say to me?'  
'Because sometimes all you do is talk shit' Logan reentered the room and sat at the bottom of the bed.  
Charles waited for you to look up at him which you eventually did. He smiled and held his hand out. You took it and knelt on the bed.  
'Laura says the boy is one of the children to make it out alive. He's very smart and just like you and Alex'  
'Please stop… just please'  
'Why?'  
'Because I miss him more than you could possibly imagine. Because I wasn't there when he was taken. Because I couldn't do anything after I found out that he was… gone' you choked the last word out and removed your hand from Charles. 'Because it's hurt ever since that day and every time I think about it is just another thorn in my heart'  
'Come with us Isabelle. We're going to meet the others. I know your hearts broken but it was broken before I found you and look what happened' Charles pleaded with you. Something you hadn't seen for a while. In fact you hadn't felt Charles in your head for a long time now. You could never decide if that was a good thing or something you missed dearly. 'Laura said she would like you to come along'  
'Are you just saying that to make me feel wanted?' you felt the girl put her hand on your arm.  
'On the contrary she insists that you come along. She says it will be nice to have someone else to talk to for a change'  
'Apart from the fact that she hasn't spoken at all' Logan laughed and stood up. 'Are you coming with us or what?'  
Laura still had her hand on you and when you looked at her she smiled hopefully.  
'Ok I'll come with you'  
'Great you can help me, we need a new car to get out of here'  
You slide off the bed and followed Logan out of the hotel room.


End file.
